Akane Miyazaki
Akane Miyazaki (みやざき 茜,"Miyazaki Akane"), is a Jounin-ranked Kunoichi and part of the pink village Omoichidou. She's a former member of Team Reconnaissance and currently leading Team Carbon. Background Akane was born as the third child and first daughter of Makino and Teruo Miyazaki, a retired Shinobi and his wife. She grew up in a peaceful and harmonic environment for the first years. However, for every year that passed, her mother got more worried about her. Like her older brothers, she loved playing outside and owned a cheerful and childish mind, never even thinking about the bad things that might happen outside of her small perfect bubble. Therefore, she couldn't understand her mother's shock when she claimed she wanted to be a shinobi and visit the Ninja academy. After some days of horrible tension, her parents declined her wish. They claimed she would be too fragile for it. There would for sure be a better way for her to live her life. Also, her mother added, Kunoichi would often stay alone and never start a family. Akane understood. This was just an excuse so she would fit the traditional expectations her family had for her. 'Be polite, gentle and never show what you really think, then you will live a happy life' was what her mother used to say whenever Akane did a mistake. After this evening, Akane didn't listened to her anymore. If she intended to destroy her dream, she would give her the same punishment. Various weeks passed until the situation was finally solved. With the help of her grandparents, Akane managed to convince her father she would be able to become a successful ninja AND an honourable member of the Clan. For now, her mother had to give in and Akane entered the Academy with 6. For two years, everything was fine- more or less at least. No parents were perfect and so were hers, so she could bear it. Sadly, the situation changed drastically when the family went for a picknick into the mountains on a fateful summerday. Playing with her siblings, Akane realized she lost the little gift Aoi gave her earlier and began to search it, getting further away from her family. When Kin and Aoi realised her absence and followed her to help her searching, they suddenly met a group of strangers. More precise, thiefes in search for some prey. Kin, being the oldest, stood up against them while his síblings fled to call their parents. But they never arrived. Instead, Akane tripped and fell, rolling over the edge of the small path they were walking on. Aoi, seeing her stumbling, grabbed her hand and pulled her close, protecting her from the most damage while rushing down the slope. When their fall finally stopped, Aoi was unconscious and barely breathing. Around an hour later, her father who heard their screams and helped Kin, found them and took them to the hospital.The family was in shock. A few days later, their biggest fear turned into reality. Because of Aoi, Akane only got some bruises which would heal. He, however, took way more damage. Especially his spine and chakra points. The Doctors weren't sure if he would be able to walk ever again, not even talking about his future as a ninja. Another couple of weeks and operations later, his future was settled. Thanks to varíous attempts, he would be able to live a normal life as long as he would keep it low. No Ninja-stuff any more since he lost his ability to control his chakra completely. After the incident, nothing was like it was before. Makino grew even more protective over her daughter, demanding her to leave the academy and even Teruo expressed doubts about her choise. Also, the argues between them and Kin increased. One evening, it turned into a horrible fight about their different views, resulting in the fact that Kin left the household to move to his grandparents. Having to deal with the loss of their second child and realizing she had been wrong, Makino forgot about taking Akane off the academy until she graduated. But that doesn't mean her small remarks and attempts stopped. They were only less offensive. Now being the only child left to fit their expectations, her mother more or less accepted her dream but saw it as a childish idea which would vanish when Akane would turn older. Because of that, she started to teach Akane all kind of lessons, leaving her sheldure barely open for any training sessions. Teaching her how to cook, sew or being a good housewife in general would for sure change the mind of her daughter. But it didn't. Instead, the fights between them got more frequently. Like her brother, Akane turned her back toward her home when turning 14 and decided to live with her grandparents from that day on. She didn't just quit the connections with her parents but also with her clan, wanting to start a whole new life only relying on herself and Aoi who left with her to take care. With 16, Akane and Aoi got their own flat, paying it through her job as a ninja and his in the tea shop. She barely went to her real home anymore and never talked to her parents, still being furious about their intolerance about their children. Nevertheless, she kept contact with Kin and visits him on a regualar basis. Personality Akane is a quite open-minded and proud young woman. If you ask for her opinion, you will get it- including all the unpleasant details you probably don't want to hear. Even when asking her to take it back, she will refuse, staying true to her stubborn and blunt nature. To her, life is a giant game which you can only win when making the best of each day you get, considering the fact that you might be dead by the end of it. Still, this attitude doesn't mean she's careful about her actions; rather the opposite is the case. As dangerous as the situation might be, she will always stay a daredevil. When meeting her in private, she is a rather calm personality, staying reserved about herself and prefering to watch a scene rather than entering it. Nevertheless, if she does, she mostly does it for entertainment, enjoying the reactions of others when listening to her teasing remarks. Also, it is very hard to make her angry. She would normally get annoyed or disinterested in a person and only a real offend against her person or close ones will manage to get her into rage mode. Akane has the ability to adapt to every possible situation she might get into. Partly caused by her path, she will always stay calm and think before she acts when she has to take responsibility toward others. She might play with her own life on the wire, but she would never involve others into it. Regardless of her impulse to stick out of the mass, she can be really kind and helpful at times, especially around her dear ones. She'd go through hell to help them if needed, even risking her own reputation and place in the village for them. After all, these persons are all she has left after turning away from her real family. Gladly, she didn't got in any situation which would have caused her to get in trouble. Appearance Placeholder Timeskip Abilities Speed As a member of the Miyazaki-clan, Akane inherited the fast reflexes and incredible speed of her ancestors. Whenever there is a race, she will participate for sure, having fun to compete with others. Taijutsu Although she is a rather skinny and small person, Akane very early developed an interest into close combat. Like her brother Aoi, she tried her best to master boxing, but recently realized this fighting style might not be the best for a person having a weakness in regard to strength. Therefore, she decided to change it, rather focusing on the point she's attacking now than the impact she uses to hit it and learning how to use the strength of a person against them. Ninjutsu Neglecting her natural talent for elemental jutsus, Akane began training it more after she got Chunin and saw what other persons her age could pull off. She often combines Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, using a fast combo of switches to hinder her target from dodging or defending. 'Stats' Relationships Family Makino Miyazaki Mother Teruo Miyazaki Father Kin Miyazaki Older brother Aoi Miyazaki Older Brother Friends...and others Toshiro Nagano Former boyfriend Umeko Soushou Friend Giri Warashi Teams Team Reconnaissance Former Team during her Chunin years. Team Carbon Her current Team. Leads it. Life in Omoichidou placeholder 'Trivia' *Akane (茜) literally means deep red. It's a wordplay since her brothers are named Aoi (青), what means blue, and Kin (金), what means gold. Reference : Akane Miyazaki belongs to Simanada and was created for Heartshrinevillage